Various expedients have hitherto been employed to hang cooking vessels and other types of cooking utensils in the kitchen in locations where they may be readily reached, ranging from conventional hooks mounted on a wall or overhead support to more elaborate rack-like structures adapted to be suspended above a food preparation table. For this purpose, the handles of many utensils, such as cooking pans, pots and skillets, are provided at their distal ends with eyelets or rings by means of which the utensils may be suspended from a supporting hook. Many cooking utensils are provided with lids, but the lids required separate storage, normally being relegated to a shelf or drawer remote from the cooking vessels themselves.
While in many homes cooking pots and their lids are stored together in kitchen cabinets, many home-chefs prefer to display their cookware in the kitche, particularly if they are the owners of gourmet cookware which many persons regard as collectors items worthy of display. While conventional hooks and racks may be utilized for displaying the cookware, the lids must be stored separately.
In contrast to conventional hook and rack arrangements for storing and displaying cooking utensils, the present invention provides a device by means of which cooking pots and their lids may be stored and displayed with the lids seated on the pots.